


Do You Want To Have Me Now Or To Go?

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bill's a barista, BillDip, Dipper's a writer, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafe AU where Bill's a barista and Dipper's a writer~<br/>------------------------------------------------<br/>Before he could even speak up, it seems that the barista had noticed his presence. The man walked towards his direction and leaned his elbows on the table, his chin resting on the back of his right hand. He looked into the writer's brown orbs with his amber ones, and smirked.</p><p>"Do you want to have me now or to go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Have Me Now Or To Go?

Dipper opened the door, a little bell ringing as he did so. He was taking a break from writing his story and decided to go to Gravity Falls' most popular cafe. There weren't very much people around, but you could still hear some typical chatter. The brunet inhaled the scent of coffee and hummed in satisfaction; he always liked that smell. He made his way to the counter, one of his hands holding the sling of his bag.

Before he could even speak up, it seems that the barista had noticed his presence. The man walked towards his direction and leaned his elbows on the table, his chin resting on the back of his right hand. He looked into the writer's brown orbs with his amber ones, and smirked.

"Do you want to have me now or to go?"

Dipper blushed at that sudden remark. He stiffened up and clutched his sling, and started to stutter in attempt to respond.

"W-What? I-I uh...well...I-I just..."

The barista chuckled at how adorable the brunet was being right now and decided to spare him the trouble. He gave him a flirtatious wink before saying, "Just kidding, kid. What would you like on the menu for today? Besides me, of course."

"O-oh, haha! Well, uh...I guess I'll have a C-Caffe Latte..." Dipper replied, the redness in his cheeks still evident. He had to admit, the barista was pretty attractive; tan, slender, amber orbs, fluffy and tousled golden hair, and that charming smile of his. Basically, he was hot.

"Sure thing! What size?"

"Uh...Tall, please."

"Just like me? Alright then! That'll be 2.85, Pine Tree."

The brunet felt his cheeks grow warmer as he heard himself get called by that nickname. "Uhh, 'Pine Tree'?" he asked as he took the money from his wallet and handed over his payment. "Yeah, 'Pine Tree,' it's on your cap." the barista replied, putting the money into the cashier. "Speaking of which, what's your name? Gonna have to write it on the cup."

"Oh, right. My name's Dipper," the brunet replied, fiddling with his strap. The barista looked at him with curiosity and leaned so he was right in front of him again. "Dipper?" he asked. Dipper scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he talked.

"Haha, yeah, Dipper Pines. It's just a nickname though..."

"Hm, alright. Quite an interesting nickname you got, by the way," the barista said, taking a cup and writing 'Dipper' on it. He smiled cheekily and drew a little Pine Tree beside it as well; perhaps he'd like it when he saw it.

"Oh, thanks..." Dipper blushed, smiling a little.

"No prob! Know what, just go sit somewhere and I'll bring the coffee to you," the man said, starting to make the brunet's order. "Alright then," Dipper replied. He walked around and found an available table by the corner right next to the window, so he dropped his bag onto one chair and took the seat beside it. He took out his notebook and continued what he was writing before he got here. _Wait, I'm supposed to be on break..._

_...nevermind, I'm already holding the pen._

Dipper sighed and proceeded to write, getting more focused by the minute. It wasn't long till the barista came to serve him his coffee, though.

"Here's your caffe latte, Pine Tree!" he greeted, startling the brunet a little. He chuckled when he saw him flinch, and placed the cup on the table. "Oh, thanks..." Dipper replied, clicking his pen and setting it on his notebook. He took the cup and felt his cheeks heat up when he saw what was in the foam.

"Do you like it, Pine Tree? Did it myself!" the barista grinned, proud of himself. "Y-yeah, it's really nice!" the brunet replied. He took a little sip of it and hummed in satisfaction. "I also drew a little pine tree beside your name, by the way," the man added. Dipper rotated the cup in his hands and saw the little symbol. He chuckled and thought it was cute, much to the man's pleasure.

"I'm guessing you really like calling me Pine Tree, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Name's Bill Cipher, by the way," the barista said, sitting across the writer. "That's a nice name...it's pretty unique and interesting," Dipper remarked, taking a sip of his latte. Bill looked a little surprised, but he smiled and leaned closer to him, resting his elbows on the table. "Thanks! Your nickname's not too bad itself; it's from the asterism, right?" he asked, interest evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Dipper replied, holding the cup close to his face with both of his hands; he didn't mind that his glasses fogged up a little. He was blushing and looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact as he took another sip of his latte.

Bill tilted his head in curiosity. _What's with that reaction?_

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" he asked, leaning forward. Dipper put the cup back down on the table and pulled the peak of his cap down, covering his eyes. "U-uhh...nothing...!"

"That's the most terrible lie I've ever heard," Bill snorted. "Come on, Pine Tree, where'd you get your nickname from, hm?" he said, leaning even closer to his face. He gently took his hand and pulled it off his cap, placing it on the table. Dipper's face flushed crimson when he saw how close their faces were, and when he felt the barista's warm and gentle touch on his hand. He just met this guy a few minutes ago, what the hell's going on in his head?!

Dipper sighed and took off his cap. He placed it on the table and relaxed as Bill leaned back. He looked into his eyes and sheepishly asked, "Promise you won't laugh?"

Bill smiled and chuckled at how cute he was being right now. "No promises, but I'll try not to."

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds then sighed again. "I...got it from my birthmark. It's kind of weird, but yeah, here it is..." He carefully lifted his bangs with the back of his hand and revealed his astronomical birthmark. He avoided eye contact again, afraid he'd be teased like he was in school.

But he didn't.

"Woah..." Bill gasped in wonder and leaned closer. He carefully ran his fingers over the birthmark and said, "It's beautiful..." Dipper was surprised with his reaction, but he was glad he didn't mock him.

"Thanks..."

Bill hummed and nodded in response, then retracted his hand and sat back on the chair. "I don't see how I could laugh at it at all, Pine Tree, it's awesome!"

"Uh...should you be slacking off like this?" Dipper asked, taking his coffee from the table and drinking it again. "Eh, no one else seems to be coming anyway; it's been a slow day. It'll be fine if I just stay here and hang out with you for a while." The brunet smiled at him, both because he was stupid, and because he was going to stay with him for a while. "You know, I usually write alone...it's the first time I'm writing with someone else around, actually."

"Well, are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

Bill felt his cheeks heat up a little when he saw his cute little smile and the way he looked at him.

_I think I've been flirting too much..._

_...because I think  I'm actually  falling for this dork._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! I love these dorks so much aaaaaaaaaa  
> Edit: Bill drew a pine tree in the foam, that's what made Dippy blush XDD  
> P.S. More AU's incoming!  
> EDIT: Someone found the art it was based on! http://40.media.tumblr.com/d5aaa4d8c7ea07339791c59ceb8f49da/tumblr_npmre0siyv1rugekqo1_1280.png


End file.
